It was you!
by ClockRose
Summary: Ruby has gained her soul mark. It's a clock gear.
1. Chapter 1

As Team RWBY walked down the hall the were chatting away about how Ruby had come of age for her soul mark and how they couldn't what to see who that was. The only clue that they had was that the person's mark resembled a clocks gear. The were excited. Right as Ruby was about to walk into the cafeteria she bumped into some one and fell back.

"Ug, I'm sorry I wasn't looking," she said embarrassed looking up to find the person she had bumped into to be her headmaster, Professor Ozpin.

"It's quite alright Ms. Rose, neither was I," he said apologetically giving her his hand so as to pull her up off the ground in the process.

As soon as she took it her arm started to buzz, and not just that it started to burn! Like really, really bad. She could tell that Ozpin's arm was too. Once it had subsided the entire cafeteria was silent. They didn't dare make a sound or crack a joke. Not even Cardin and his Team, it was just absolute silence. They were waiting, but for what? Ruby didn't know what to do. She never anticipated her soul mate to be Ozpin!

Ruby had a since to look over at her team for help. Once she did she saw something she wasn't expecting. Yang's eyes couldn't make up there mind, Wise was staring at them, Blake looked dazed, and all of Team JNPR were smiling like lunatics even Ren but his was a little more relaxed. He seemed to be the only one to notice her silent paled for help and did the first thing that came to mind. He dragged them out of the room telling his team to help and grab a teacher or two. They did as instructed and grabbed the rest of Team RWBY and Goodwitch.

Once out of ear shot of very one else (besides those that had been dragged) Ren stopped and looked at Ruby.

"I don't think any one could have seen that coming. But look on the bright side, at least it's not Cardin."

"Thanks for saving us Ren I owe yo..." she trailed off noticing Yang's eyes had made up there mind. They were blood red. This wasn't good.

"Yang can we talk about this? Please? Yang?"

"Rubes. Move. Now!" Her sister ordered. Ruby didn't know what to do, but she didn't dare move. Yang would kill Ozpin, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby, why are Yang's eyes red?" Wise asked kinda scared for her life and maybe Ozpin's.

As she finished her sentence the blond boxer lunged for her sisters mate. As if seeing it coming, which she probably did having to grow up with the blond, Ruby grabbed Ozpin's hand and used her semblance to get around the group and just stood there and pulled out her scroll.

"Um, Ruby I don't think now is the time to make a personal call." Jaune stated.

She just ignored him as she here's a voice say 'Hello?'

"Dad! I kneed help! Yang just tried to kill my soul mate!

Yes I do reallies that you and Qrow are in class and at Signal, but did you not here what I just said? Dad! This is serious! No I'm not exaggerating! She. Just. Tried. To. Kill. Him! Well if you're doing a joint class with Qrow than put him on!" She was starting to get worked up. "Qrow! Glad to talk to a sensible person. Yes she did..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because she had to use her semblance to avoid Yang again. By the time she moved Qrow knew that she wasn't exaggerating. He had taught Ruby to use her semblance so he knew what it sounded like though the speaker. He was scared for the pour chap that happened to be his little reaper's mate.

Yang was going to kill him. So what could he do? He was out the door telling Taiyang he would be back later and that him he was 'stealing' his scroll so he could go save Rubes and the boy. The only thing the scythe welder didn't know was that the 'Boy' he was doing to save was the 'Lord of Time' and his best friend Oz. Better known as Ozpin.

 **Hay, so I've been getting a few comments about the spelling and I'm really sorry about that. So if you see that could you comment and/or PM me please and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. I start school in like two weeks so I'll try to update or if someone sees miss spelling I'll try to fix it. If some one would like to help please comment. Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Qrow ran through the front gate of Beacon he could here the sound of bullets scraping across metal, screaming, and could feel his nieces semblances. Strength, and speed clashing for control. By the feel to it Ruby wasn't holding back. That made him run faster. 'If Ruby isn't holding back she could do _it_ again!'

 **Hay! So this is as much as I can post sorry! But try and guess what** ** _IT_** **is. Clue: it has to do with her semblance! OK, bye till next time! :)**


	4. 4

As Ruby pretty, much _battled_ her sister she could feel that Yang was aiming to kill Ozpin. Yang had completely forgotten not only his status as headmaster but that by harming Oz, she would be harming her own sister. Ruby watched for what Yang would do next and just kept blocking her.

Team JNPR, Weiss, and Blake couldn't keep up with the sisters so they just made sure that Ozpin stayed out of the blonds line of sight.

Ruby saw that Yang was going to use her dust infused bullets. She knew Ruby was allergic and knew that that would be enough to stop Ruby long enough to go around her and to try and get to her mate. Ruby realized that if she was going to stop Yang she needed to stop thinking of her as her sister and as an opponent. And that is exactly what she did.

By this time everyone on Beacon campus had come out to see what the hell was happening. They never really expected to see this.

Ruby switched from scythe form to sniper form and started to shoot at her gauntlets. Ruby had helped her sister put them together so she knew where she needed to shoot. Yang the other hand knew what she was doing. So she deflected the bullets that Ruby fired, and they dug themselves into the trees around the sisters. It was at that moment when Ruby saw that one of her bullets had not dug itself into a tree, rather it had bounced off of the side of the tree and was now flying toward her sister.

Ruby made a split second desition and with every ounce of aura she had left, she activated her semblance. She hadn't used her aura this way since she was four. That was when Ruby discovered that her semblance was not something to play with. She had never played with it since she had gotten back. The only person that she was aware of that remembered what happened was Qrow, and he hadn't ever spoken about it since.

The last thing Ruby saw before she blacked out was Qrow's face of horror as she slammed into her sister. The last thing she felt was a ripple in the space that she was in. Her semblance had taken it upon itself to use it's full potential once again. This was going to be hell when she woke up.

As Ruby awoke she looked around. She was in a small room no bigger than her dorm, but it was colored differently. Instead of white walls with red curtains, it was green walls. They were a present light grass green and reminded her of Ozpin in some way. Her signature red cape cooler curtains decorated the window near the bed. The colors looked quite good together, in her opinion.

When she finished looking around she felt something around her waist pulling her back down. She came face to face with the man that she had been saving from her sister not moment's before. The man that had let her skip two years ahead of her combat school and let her into Beacon being years ahead of her grade.

'Professor Ozpin?' she thought shocked. She could not believe her eyes. Her semblance was out to get her soulmate killed! That was what she knew for damn sure.

As Qrow saw Ruby, his precious niece, use her semblance without holding back, just to save her sister from a bullet that had ricocheted back towered her he couldn't help but think back to when this had first happened.

 **Flash back!**

 _A four-year-old little girl had landed on her back in front of the Branwen twins. The two were out flying, just to stretch their wings for a little bit, when they had felt a masive amount of aura coming from down on the ground, so they landed a few feet away from the sorse with their weapons drawn. They were shocked to find that the source of the power was a small child no more than four._

 _Raven put her blade away and bent down to the child to see if she was alright. Raven picked her up with great care so as not to harm her. She would make a great mother when she was older._

 _Once Raven had the girl in her arms the twins raced back to Beacon, careful to stay out of the path of any Grimm for the child's sake._

 _Once back at their school the ran to the nurse to have the girl looked at. Once they had walked in the nurse took one look at them and the girl and told them to place her on one of the beds. They stayed like that, Qrow and Raven on one side of the bed, and the nurse on the other, just making sure the girl was going to live._

 _It was dinner time before Taiyang, Summer, and Professor Ozpin walked in to find them like this._

 _The nurse took Ozpin out of the room and explained that the girl was going to be fine but that her aura seemed to be vary familiar with Qrow, Summer, and Tai. That the only way that they were going to find out why was to wait for the girl to wake up._

 _So, team STQR and Ozpin stayed with the girl in red for a few hours just waiting for her to wake up._

 _When she finally woke up it was midnight. The child just looked around and spoted her mom, dad, and her uncle._

 _'Why do they look so young?' she asked herself._

 _Ozpin had woken up to a little shuffuling on the bed that he had waited byfor almost five hours now, and saw that Qrow and Raven's guset had woken up._

 _"Hello," he spoke softly. Clearly she hadn't expected anyone but her to be awake. She jumped. After a few minutes she still hadn't said anything, and he was beginning to think somthin was wrong till he hered her say;_

 _"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers Mr. Daddy said so, and Uncle Qrow said that Daddy was right."_

 _"Well, I don't think they'd be mad, if someone was trying to get you back to them, would they?" he coaxed._

 _"But... they're right here," she said pointing to team STQR. Now that caughcaught Oz off guard! Qrow gad bever said anything about Raven having a kid. "But I don't get why Mommy's here, and how she got all the red stuff out of her cape," she turned back yo look at Oz again, "and why are they so young, and where's Yang?" she asked._

 _Ozpin had no clue what was going on, but if her family was the members of this team he did know one thing. She had one godamned powerful semblance._

 _"Um... by any chance do know what your semblance is?" he asked._

 _"Uncle Qrow said that is like Mommy's. Speed. Why?"_

 _"Becouse I don't think your semblance is just that strate forward. Do you know how you got here?"_

 _"I was playing with my semblance, to see how fast I can go, and then I saw my uncle on the path to the front door to my house, and so I rushed twored him and then I felt weird and then I woke up here."_

 _"Weird how?"_

 _"Like water was ripaling around me." At that Ozpin just became vary quite. He knew what she was talking about. He felt like that every time he used his semblance._

 _'How? How dose this little girl in red have a semblance that can rivel mine? How?' he aked himself._

 _"Um... Mr. Do you know where the bathroom is?"_

 _"Yes. Come along," he said takeing her hand. The bathroom break was a welcomed change compared to the medical wing. He never liked that place. It always brought back memories he rather not have._

 _Once she had come out of the bathroom be just looked down at her to make sure that she was ready. Imagine his surprise when be saw silver orbs staring back at him. That's when things started to click into place. The reson Team STQR's aura's were so calming to her, how she seemed so at ease at this moment, how she didn't seem to be a threat even though his semblance found anyone who could rivel him a threat. It just clicked. And that's when he felt the ripel. Her semblance waswas sending her back to her time. And somehow he knew he had to tell the Branwen twins what he knew. Oh, his future looked vary interesting. Befor she had been completed sent back he gave her this one peace of advice;_

 _"Remembers, never play with your semblance. It is vary strong, and could het you hurt if you do. Ok?" Befor she could even answer she was gone. Back to her time._

 _'Oh, I can't wait till you're old enough to come here... Ruby? What a pretty name.'_

 ** _Important! Please Read!_**

 ** _Hi. *audience hold up there pitchforks* No! Put them down! I'm sorry! I never meant to leave for this long! I'm sorry! My grandma got sick, and had to have surgery, Then Her sister tryed to use me against her, and then my school work got a lot bigger, and now I start school tomarow, and yes! My spelling did get better! I got this app that helps with it. but my sister has the laptop today, so if you see any spelling mistakes could you tell me? I had to finish on my phone so, ya! And Thank You to all who have been waiting for me! I'm so vary sorry! :'( Please forgive me. I love you all! and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
